Sailor Helga
by lpdar
Summary: Una parodia al anime de Naoko Takeuchi, protagonizado con nuestro personaje favorito.Dejen rewiews o Helga los castigara...en el nombre de la vieja Betsy ;)


"Como una niña mandona se convierte en Sailor Scout" (Primera Parte)

"...Hace mucho tiempo, existía en la luna un reino pacífico llamado Milenio de Plata. En este lugar, nadie imaginaba que Mente Diabólica se apoderaba de la Tierra, con el objetivo de atacar al reino del Milenio y apoderarse del Cristal de Plata (n/a: ¿¡Otra Vez?).Los defensores de la Luna al verse agredidos, rechazaron el ataque gracias a la poderosa energía del Cristal. A pesar de ello, el reino fue destruido. La princesa de la Luna quiso entonces que la princesa y los guerreros tuvieran una vida feliz, en un lugar más tranquilo .Por esta razón, Serena (en este caso Helga) y los demás terrícolas son la reencarnación de quienes pelearon en aquella batalla .Pero... ha surgido otra mente diabólica (n/a: ¿¡OTRA MAS?) y los guerreros deberán intervenir de nuevo, porque no habrá paz en el mundo si no protegemos el valioso Cristal de Plata de sus perversos enemigos..."

¡¡¡ muejejejejejejejejeje...¡¡¡MIRIAMMMMM¡¡¡ ¬¬'

OH , que sucede querida? - pregunta Miriam después de limpiarse la boca ya que se había quedado dormida en la mesa de la cocina (como siempre XD )

¡No me despertaste Miriam!- le recuerda la chica rubia con mal humor bajando de las escaleras, ingresando a la cocina y sirviéndose el almuerzo para llevar.

Oh, lo siento Helga...me quede dormida -

Vaya novedad - dice Helga mientras se acerca a la puerta.- ¡Me voy a la escuela!- Da su mensaje de despedida aunque Miriam ya se acomodo en la mesa para seguir con sus sueños y Bob esta muy entretenido con su nuevo comercial de localizadores.

Vaya familia...- dice mientras patea cualquier piedrita que encuentra en su camino, mira para sus alrededores y saca su relicario -¡Oh Arnold , si estuvieras aquí que fácil seria todo mi amado, pero no, ¡te tuviste que ir a San Lorenzo! - se quejo mientras pateo fuertemente algo que se le cruzo por el camino.

Ay! niña loca! - se quejo contra Helga el hombre pateado en la pierna pero Helga siguió mirando su relicario sin siquiera escucharle.

Oh mi amor, ¿porque te fuiste, ¡Te odio, quisiera ahorcarte por haberme dejado en esta triste soledad , pero a la vez (mira a todos lados) ¡Te amo¡ ¡Te amo¡ ¡Te...auch! - sus recitaciones fueron interrumpidas por una piedrita que cayo en su cabeza, provenía de unos pequeños de 4to grado que estaban en ronda a la vuelta de la escuela, muy entretenidos -¿Qué hacen malandrines? - se queja Helga mientras con su vieja betsy y los 5 vengadores listos se acerca a los niños.Al verla los pequeños corren pero sin antes arrojar el gato al que estaban maltratando por el aire.

¡...Qué hermoso día para estrenar mi bici nuev... ahhhhh! - dice Eugene cuando el gato cayó justo en su cara, agarrandose fuertemente por el miedo, lo que le impedía ver claramente a Eugene y eso hizo que entrara con la bici a la escuela -ouch, ouch, ouch - dice mientras subía los escalones -¡aaaaaahhhh! - mientras recorría los pasillos de la PS 118 y los profesores y alumnos lo miraban con sorpresa (bueno, no tanta, es costumbre en Eugene XD) al salir al patio todos se corrían al ver que Eugene iba a toda velocidad.

Oye, ¡mi helado, ¡Eugene, te voy a matar! - dijo Harold furioso porque Eugene había chocado con su helado de chocolate y ahora tenia, aparte de un gato, la cara totalmente embarrada de dulce...

¡Oh no, ¡Mí vestido original de París! - dijo Rhonda mientras venia caminando por el patio con Nadine ya que le habían caído varios manchones de chocolate a su trajecito color celeste.

Querida Rhonda, yo te puedo ayudar sabes, mi familia tiene una tintorería y...-

ahhg...Largate de aquí engendro - le dice Rhonda mientras lo aleja de ella...-

Después de darle toda la vuelta al patio de la escuela, Eugene sale por encima de la reja ya que Stinky y Sid, a propósito, le pusieron una rampa en el tacho de basura para que levantara vuelo.

Mira, parece el de ET, solo que con un gato - comenta Sid y se echan a reír -Eugene nunca cambia, siempre va a tener maaallaaa suerte - concluye Stinky muy dramático.

El salir disparado hace que Eugene de toda la vuelta a la escuela (además de hacer chocar varios autos) y por fin el gato se suelta de su cara

Fiuffff - suspira Eugene limpiándose el sudor de la frente pero lo que no sabía era que el gato se había asustado ya que enfrente de ellos venia un camión con acoplado a toda velocidad.

¡ahhhhhhhh! - pero un impulso misterioso hace que Eugene milagrosamente se desvié y así sale por el costado de la escuela y da la vuelta

¡Estoy Bien! - ante la mirada de el gato y Helga que todavía no entro a la escuela observando lo que había ocurrido .En eso que Eugene las esta saludando choca contra los tachos de basura - ¿Podrían llamar a un medico?.

Helga ya desconcertada de todo el alboroto que causo Eugene se fija en el gato...-Nunca había visto a un gato que se curara solo, que tontería - dice Helga al ver las banditas que tiene el gato en la frente -¿Pero que demo...?- no termina su frase sorprendida por la media luna dibujada en la frente del gatito al quitarle el vendaje.

Qué extraño - concluye - Bueno, me voy a la escuela - y suelta al gato contra el piso -Miauuuuu, pero que niña mas atolondrada...- dice la gata lamiéndose las heridas.

Pataki, llegas tarde- la reprende su nuevo profesor

¡Lo sé!- dice Helga mientras se va a sentar.

No parece, te recuerdo que ya tienes muchas llegadas tarde, una más y tendré que suspenderte - concluye el profesor anotando en su libreta la llegada tarde de Helga.

Si si si, lo que USTED diga - dice Helga sin darle importancia a lo que le pueda decir el profesor o cualquiera de sus compañeros, porque al llegar siempre se quedaba mirando por la ventana, recordando a su amado.

Buenos días Helga -

Hola Phoebe - contesta sin ánimos, mirando directamente al pizarrón algo desganada.

Aunque esa actitud era normal en Helga desde que Arnold se fue ya empezaba a ser preocupante.

Helga, ¿te encuentras bien? -

¿Qué, Ah Phoebe, ¿tienes la tarea de matemáticas?–

Si claro, toma – mientras le alcanza unas 3 hojas se dispone a indagar – Que raro que no la hayas copiado, siempre fuiste buena en matemáticas, además estas llegando tarde, ¿sucede algo en tu casa Helga? – ya era tarde para retractarse de su pregunta, era obvio que algo sucedía y que tenia que ver con su familia.

Helga levanto de la vista de la tarea, ensancho los ojos y miro a Phoebe con incredulidad

En mi casa? En mi casa? – Todos voltearon a verlas, incluido el profesor - Nada más que el tonto de Bob presumiendo que su queridita hija Olllgaaa – mientras se acomodaba el cabello el forma de ironía –saco las mejores calificaciones en la universidad y Miriam como siempre que se olvida de mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena mientras que solo habla de lo maravillosa que es Olllgaaa al querer llevarnos de viaje solo porque gano los boletos en un tonto concurso de belleza!.

Phoebe se quedo sin palabras, al igual que toda la clase, solo la miraban a Helga que en ese momento era el centro de atención de todos, en especial del profesor.

Señorita Pataki, que significa todo esto? – dijo el señor Foermann (que se pronuncia Furman, si, lo se, no soy buena inventando u.uU) cuando apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio en forma amenazante.


End file.
